


Early to Rise

by follower_of_lamashtu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follower_of_lamashtu/pseuds/follower_of_lamashtu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian sleeps over for the first time. Sex and feelings happen. It's a whole lot of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a kink meme prompt asking for adoribull fluffy morning sex. They are established fuck buddies at the beginning of this story, but have avoided discussing feelings. I write fic for the enjoyment of others, so please drop me a comment! 
> 
> Also, warning for crying during sex? I don't want to tag it because this is not a sad fic and I don't want to give that impression, but since you already got this far, I trust you.

Dorian had never slept over before. The Iron Bull wasn’t sure what had prompted this reversal in Dorian’s convictions, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Dorian was surprisingly adorable while asleep, slightly curled up on his side, lips parted just a bit, his mustache disheveled and the tiniest spot of drool on the pillow beneath his face. The blankets were pulled all the way up to his chin to make up for the fact that he was sleeping naked. 

Bull sat up, and once he vacated the space his torso had been taking up, Dorian mumbled and rolled over onto his back, claiming more of the bed. The smaller man took a deep breath of the pillow, and smiled softly in his sleep. Bull felt the smile like a shard of glass jamming into his heart, and he knew he was in terrible trouble. He might be Tal-Vashoth now, and he might’ve been somewhat of a bad Qunari before then, but he was Qunari enough to not know what to do with love like this. And while he suspected Dorian had more feelings for him than just the lust he would admit to, he wasn’t sure if having his feelings reciprocated would even be a good thing.

The Iron Bull needed to think about something that wasn’t the growing ache in his heart whenever he thought about the Tevinter mage. Dorian’s hold on the blankets had loosened when he turned over, so Bull took them and gently pulled them down to uncover Dorian’s body. The move didn’t seem to rouse him any other than making his arms break out into goosebumps and bringing a slight frown to his face. Bull liked looking at Dorian naked. He was muscular, particularly for a mage raised in the lap of luxury. He wondered how much of the muscle Dorian had only put on after he ran away. He hoped Dorian hadn’t had too much trouble getting out.

He didn’t realize he was reaching for the man until his large, grey hand touched Dorian’s thigh. Dorian’s knee turned out, exposing more of his inner thigh, and Bull let his hand glide up the smooth skin of what he’d noticed was the palest part of Dorian’s body. His heart gave another pang at the sight of one of the several love bites Bull had peppered Dorian’s thighs with, a private declaration he had no claim to make. The Iron Bull’s eyes drifted higher to notice that his lover’s cock was growing under his gentle touch. He had once promised Dorian that he’d never start something, never tease him unless he intended to make good on it.

He’d no intention of breaking his vow now. He shifted on the bed to kneel between Dorian’s feet, lifting his legs up and apart while he leaned down. He slid Dorian’s calves over his shoulders and sunk lower until he was lying on his stomach and his lover’s knees were just behind his horns. Dorian was beginning to stir, rolling his head from side to side and stretching his arms up. Bull smirked before opening his mouth to swallow down Dorian’s entire half-hard length.

Dorian’s eyes opened and he swore even as his back arched up from the bed. Bull kept a tight grip on his thighs to keep him from hurting himself on his horns, but Dorian didn’t seem to have any intention of fighting him as soon as he looked down.

“So barbaric. Can’t even let a man have his beauty rest when subjected to your bestial desires,” Dorian said, though his words held no edge and his face was split in a lazy smile. Bull attempted to wink at him, which made Dorian laugh. The laugh became a moan as Bull slid his mouth back, swirled his tongue around the tip, then dove back to swallow it again. Dorian gripped the sheets, his hips thrusting into Bull’s mouth on instinct. Dorian let his eyes fall closed, lying sprawled on the bed under Bull’s massive torso, allowing himself to be at the Qunari’s mercy. Bull bobbed up and down his shaft a few more times before pulling away. Dorian whimpered, thrusting his hips up at the now empty space. Bull put his hands under Dorian’s ass to lift him up, then buried his mouth against the man’s entrance.

“Bull!” Dorian cried, his cock twitching and his ass clenching around the man’s invading tongue. He looked down, and met Bull’s eye, the underside of his cock resting against Bull’s cheek. Dorian looked away, unable to stand the look of want Bull hit him with. Bull wanted too much. He wanted things Dorian wanted to give him, but shouldn’t. He shouldn’t have stayed the night. He was too much at Bull’s mercy, and there was no watchword to stop the fluttering in his stomach and the swelling in his chest. Bull pulled away, but before Dorian could find his gaze again, Bull’s large hands were on his hips, rolling him over onto his stomach.

Dorian took the opportunity to stretch his legs and pop his back, arching his ass up into The Iron Bull’s face. Bull grabbed a handful of each cheek, spread them, and leaned back in to continue laving at Dorian’s puckered entrance. The mage groaned into the pillow, letting his legs go slack on the mattress. Bull pulled back, slicking one finger with spit and pushing it into Dorian. He was pleased to discover the man was still good and slick inside from the night before. He had taken a respectable amount of lube and cum. 

The smaller man was relaxed enough for Bull for press two fingers into him easily. Dorian whimpered as Bull scissored the fingers in and out of him, preparing the man to accept his cock again. Less than a minute in, Dorian enthusiastically took a third finger. Bull pulled out of him, making Dorian bite his lip to keep from begging. Bull spat in his hand to slick his cock, then positioned himself and slid into Dorian.

Dorian moaned, burrowing all his body but his ass into the mattress, pushing his hips up for Bull to tenderly plunder him. Bull leaned over Dorian, bracing himself on his elbow and forearm as he set a slow, deep rhythm, pressing in until he bottomed out, then sliding back almost completely out. Dorian let go of the sheets he was clutching; it seemed an overreaction to Bull’s gentleness. Dorian groaned when he felt thick, warm lips pressing chaste kisses all over his shoulder blades and the back of his neck.

“Dorian… you look perfect like this. Relaxed, blissed-out, taking my cock like you were made for it,” Bull murmured against his skin. Dorian was grateful the warrior couldn’t see the way his cheeks turned pink and his heart thudded in his chest. The bed was soft and the pillow smelled like Bull in a way that made Dorian want to surround himself in it. 

“For all your lack of finesse, you are rather good at _giving_ your cock,” Dorian moaned, turning his head to not be muffled by the pillow. “Maker, this is maddening.” Dorian gave a lazy buck of his hips, trying to tease Bull into going faster. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the slowness, but that he enjoyed it far too much. He’d done bondage before. He’d been with men who wanted to dominate him. Even the men who were more tender and romantic fucked him hard and fast. Lest someone find out. Lest someone start to care. Bull pushed inside him, shifting his angle each time until Dorian gasped beneath him.

“ _A-amatus_!” he sobbed as Bull’s hardness pressed slowly and deliberately against his prostate, his hand reaching over to grip Iron Bull’s fist next to him on the bed. His face flushed, and he immediately wished he could snatch the word back. He didn’t want Bull to know what it meant. He didn’t want Bull to know that he _meant_ it. The Iron Bull continued, not asking about the Tevene word. Every thrust brought his cock against Dorian’s sweet spot, and the mage could feel the edges of his mind fraying like cheap textiles. His heart felt swollen, like it was pressing against a solid wall, threatening to crack the stones containing it.

Bull kissed down Dorian’s spine until he couldn’t anymore, leaning back to sit on his heels, his thrusting now shallower inside the mage, though still deep enough to keep hitting his prostate. He brought his large hands up to massage Dorian’s shoulders, and neck, and back, working thick, strong fingers against every knot of muscle. He combed his fingers into Dorian’s hair to scratch and rub his scalp, drawing pleased mewling from his lover. Dorian’s eyes were closed and his lips parted, panting and sweating with arousal.

“I’m glad you slept over. I’ve been wanting to wake you up properly,” Bull said as he slid his hands down to knead Dorian’s ass, helping spread him open further to slide in just a bit deeper. “I knew you’d look beautiful like this. And that you’d have to be half-asleep to lie back and let me take care of you.” Dorian felt part of his brain reaching for some snark to throw, but that part was drowned out by the pleased hum from every nerve in his body.

“Bull… you feel… exquisite,” Dorian moaned, gripping Bull’s cock with his ass and bucking his hips once. It still didn’t goad Bull into speeding up, but he did shift to lie over Dorian, once again trailing kisses across his upper back. He kissed up Dorian’s neck and took an earlobe into his mouth to suck, making Dorian whine and squirm.

“I could take you like this. Every. Day. I’d like to make you feel this good every morning and every night. I could indulge your every desire,” Bull whispered in his ear, his breath hot and ragged. “ _Kadan_. I want to give you everything you want.” Dorian sobbed, burying his face in the pillow. He was overwhelmed. His cock was so hard, his ass so full, his heart threatening to ruin everything by wanting too much. Bull picked up the pace just slightly, just enough to start pushing Dorian towards the precipice of orgasm. 

The mage’s breath hitched in his throat, and he lifted his face from the pillow to groan, gyrating his hips just enough to make Bull breathe harder as well. He should’ve known better than to fuck a Ben-Hassrath trained former spy. He was entirely at the Qunari’s mercy, laid bare literally and metaphorically. Bull shoved in, once, then continued his gentle strokes as if it hadn’t happened. Dorian dropped his head back down, going slack beneath Bull. He bit his lip, desperate to keep from talking, to once in his life shut the fuck up and leave well enough alone, even if he could tell he was already wrecked.

“Bull, please. This feels… delightful, but I need more. Please,” Dorian begged. He choked off the rest before he could say more, and Bull could tell. He pulled out of Dorian, making the Vint give off the most pathetically endearing whine. Bull rolled Dorian back onto his back and moved his ankles onto his shoulders before pressing back into him. He moved at a faster pace than he had yet, his hips rocking against Dorian like uncrashed waves rolling into the shore. Dorian could feel his own waves of pleasure swelling, each one closer to cresting. Bull slid a hand up to cup Dorian’s jaw, turning him to look into his eyes.

“You want to say something,” Bull stated, smiling down at him, the corners twitching up with each thrust. “Tell me.” It wasn’t a question, but it was soft enough that Dorian knew he could refuse without consequence. Not that he’d ever minded Bull’s consequences. He bit his lip and arched his back as he felt an invisible cord along his spine get pulled tighter and tighter by the pleasure building in his core.

“Please… I can’t… just let me come,” Dorian moaned, closing his eyes and trying to hold back, trying to let more heat pool inside him before he released it. Bull bent down to kiss the column of Dorian’s throat, nipping over his thudding pulse point and sucking on the brown skin where his neck met his shoulder.

“I’d like to hear it,” Bull said. “Is it naughty?” Dorian chuckled breathlessly, though they could both hear the tiny thread of fear in the sound. Dorian looked up at him with wide eyes, already feeling the words in his throat. Bull thrust in just the slightest bit harder than he had been, and it was enough to dislodge the lump in Dorian’s throat.

“Fuck, I _love_ you,” Dorian moaned, before breaking into a sob. Then several sobs. Bull kept moving inside him, taking his chin in his hand again and turning his head to look him in the eyes.

“I love you, too, Kadan,” Bull said. Dorian slumped on the mattress, his body wracking with sobs even as his hips jerked to meet Bull’s thrusts. Bull let him turn his head away, tears falling onto the pillow to make a small dark spot. Bull wrapped a large hand around Dorian’s cock and started stroking him in time with his now faster love making. And it had become that, both of them knew it, as frightening as it was to admit.

“Bull, Bull, Amatus, please,” Dorian pleaded, thrusting into the tight ring of The Iron Bull’s fingers. Bull leaned down to kiss Dorian, and Dorian met him halfway, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. Bull kissed him back, sloppy, hungry, wanting more of Dorian than he could physically have, wanting to crawl inside the man’s heart and never leave. Dorian was still crying, but still kissing him back closing his eyes, yesterday’s eyeliner starting to run down his cheeks.

“I’m right here. Come for me, Kadan. I want to watch you come while I make love to you,” The Iron Bull crooned, and it sent Dorian hurtling over the edge. He swore a blue streak as he shot several ropes of cum on Bull’s hand and his stomach. He tightened around Bull, who kept pumping until Dorian’s orgasm ran its course. A few erratic thrusts later and Bull grunted as he unloaded into Dorian. The Vint writhed and gripped Bull’s horns, pulling him down for another kiss. Dorian could feel that he was a mess, his face from crying and his ass and stomach from fu- _making love_. He’d always thought the term overdramatic before.

Bull withdrew from Dorian, rolling a bit to the side to lie next to Dorian, pulling him against his chest and kissing the tear tracks on his cheeks. Dorian laughed softly, placing both palms on Bull’s chest.

“That was a bit unfair, don’t you think? Sexually torturing me into telling you I love you?” Dorian quipped, though the stunned smile on his face betrayed the sass. Bull chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“I think it’s a bit unfair how much I love you,” Bull said. Dorian bit his lip and looked away, his grin almost hysterical, wide enough to threaten to crack his lips in the dry air of Skyhold. Bull pressed their foreheads together and they both closed their eyes, breathing in each others’ scents, hands sliding over each others’ skin, innocently mapping out the unique geography of their lover. The word fit better now.

“What does ‘kadan’ mean?” Dorian asked.

“What does ‘amatus’ mean?” Bull asked, before giving in. “Kadan means ‘my heart’.” Dorian sighed dreamily, which would’ve been ridiculous if it was a proper hour of the day. But here in this bed, with this man, it was acceptable.

“Amatus means ‘man I love,’ roughly,” Dorian said. The Iron Bull chuckled.

“But I wasn’t even doing it roughly this time,” he said. Dorian groaned and smacked him with the pillow.

“And on that note, I am going to brush my teeth and get some coffee,” Dorian said as he made to climb out of the bed. Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist and pulled him back, kissing his neck. Dorian yelped and put up a perfunctory resistance before letting Bull bundle him up in the blankets and cover his cheeks, neck, chest, and finally lips with soft kisses. Dorian supposed coffee could wait.


End file.
